LONGING
by i live in my dreamworld
Summary: I AM BACK! The beginning of Lulu and Wakka's romance. A little OOC but i try to avoid it. Also a little inacurate. I will fix that later on! read and review please! WaxLu and some AuxLu but i kinda needed it. youll see why if you read . . .
1. CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer:: Yes, I do own all of the characters in FFX!!! Wait, I mean no, I do not own any of the FFX characters.

LONGING

CHAPTER ONE

Longing, kindness, warmth, love. That's what the beautiful, dark dressed woman was feeling as she gazed with starry eyes at the man she had truly been in love with for years.

"Pull it together Lulu," she said to herself as she shook her head, trying to remove all thought of Wakka out of her mind. She quickly regained her sophisticated composure, and gracefully walked over to were her best friend, Yuna, sat.

"You're doing it again," Yuna, said.

"Doing what?" Lulu calmly replied.

"Every time Tidus and Wakka start to play Blitzball, you stand around watching Wakka's every move, you stand around watching Wakka's every move. You torture yourself. It can't be good for your health."

Her intentions were good, and Lulu knew that. Yuna just didn't understand, and truthfully Lulu hoped she never would.

"Listen every one!" Auron yelled in his I'm-the-leader-so-you'd-better-watch-out voice, "I know that we haven't had a long rest but we need to get a move on okay?" Every one agreed, they wanted to make as much progress as soon as possible, plus, no one had the guts to sand up at Auron.

They had all just got through helping Yuna with her pilgrimage, and decided to go with Kimahri to Mt. Gagazet. Afterwards, the rest of them would return to Besaid Island. As of right now, they were in the Calm Lands.

Lulu and Yuna continued their conversation as they walked behind the rest of the group.

"Lulu, you're like an older sister to me, you know that. I hate to see you look at Wakka like that with no hope in you're eyes."

Yuna was the only one that knew Lulu's true feelings.

"Well, Yuna," Lulu said, "I understand how you feel. But what do you propose I do about it? You need to understand that I can't just go up to Wakka and tell him how I feel, that would be dis-respectful to Chappu."

Chappu was Wakka's elder sibling and Lulu's ex boyfriend. He died several years before fighting in the war. Lulu never completely got over his death so she didn't want to offend him by going out with his younger brother.

"Plus," Lulu added after a short pause, "He doesn't have any other feelings for me besides brotherly love."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he has enough respect for Chappu not to."

"What makes you think that? How do you know that Wakka isn't feeling the same as you do? How do you know that the only reason he hasn't said any thing to you is because he's afraid that you'll turn him down and think less of him for offending Chappu?"

"Listen, I am a grown woman, and must treat this as such. No matter how much I want to, I can't give in to this young girls fantasy. Wakka and I can't be together so I am not going to say anything to him."

She paused after saying this. Looking sternly at Yuna she said, "And neither will you."

She then quickened her pace showing that the conversation was over

Ok, that's it for chapter one. You all need to realize that this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, PLEASE. Anyhoot, please R&R! and tell me weather or not I need to continue writing this. And of course suggestions are always welcome!

. **meow**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer:: I own them all!!! Muahahahahaha. Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh ok, I don't own any of them ok?

LONGING

CHAPTER TWO

"Wakka!" Tidus yelled as Wakka ran into him from behind.

"You need to just talk to her, before I die from you constantly running into me."

"You know I would do something if I could Brudda, If you have any ideas to help me..." His mind trailed off as he thought of Lulu came into his mind. He had always been in love with Lulu, but he w would never tell her. How could he? The only time that he had ever seen her smile, she was with Chappu. How could he tell her how he felt and risk ruining that for her? And now that Chappu was gone, Lulu always seemed depressed, and he didn't want to take advantage of her. He also didn't want to disrespect Chappu.

"Right now, I don't have any ideas. But I still think you should talk to her or something so you'll stop running into things."

"I'll tell you what, I'll go talk to her, but not what you what."

With that he turned around and started to walk to Lulu.

Okay, I know this was short. Please forgive me, please? All my chapters will probably short so get used to it! Any way, that just means more chapters, So that's a plus! Please R&R!

. meow


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer:: Do I really have to admit I don't own FFX? I DON'T WANT TO!!!!!! Okay, if I must I will, I don't own FFX or any of the characters...Although with a little strategic planning and some hot gun power I could...Screw the FanFic! I'm going to make the whole game mine! Angry FanFic readers start to throw random objectsOkay, Okay, I'll start the story...

LONGING

CHAPTER THREE

She raised her head just in time to see Wakka walk up to her.

"What's up Lu?" Her heart jumped at this. It did it every time Wakka called her "Lu". No one had ever given her a kind of nickname before. She silently thanked him for this.

"Nothing Wakka," She said this with a little bit of sadness in her voice, just enough for Wakka to hear it.

"And how are you today?"

"Can't complain ya? I'm not used to it. I feel so...calm."

At this Lulu let a little smile. Since they had just brought the eternal calm it became their inside joke. Her smile didn't go unnoticed. Wakka was glad that the could make Lulu smile, very few people could. He liked the idea that if nothing else, he had a significant place in her life as a friend, even though he still wanted to be more.

"So," Wakka said after a long silence, "I'm really gonna miss Kimhari, ya? I feel like the group is breaking up."

"Yes, it will definitely be different without Kimhari. We will all miss him, but he has to go be with other Ronsos. He will be happier."

That was one thing that Wakka liked about Lulu, her level headed-ness. She always seemed to have the answer.

By this time they had reached Mt. Gagazet. The rest of them got quiet as they each said goodbye to Kimhari. When it was Lulu's turn to say goodbye Kimhari said "Lulu Yunas friend. Lulu stay with Yuna. Lulu protect Yuna."

"Yes Kimhari, I will take care of Yuna."

After Yuna said goodbye to the big Ronso, they started to head back.

Okay, people, this one was a little longer. I still don't quite know where I'm going with this so please, PLEASE give me suggestions! And R&R!

. meow


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer:: I DO NOT OWN FFX! I WILL NEVER OWN FFX! AND I HAVE NEVER OWNED FFX! That is all I have to say.

LONGING

CHAPTER FOUR

What Yuna had said stayed with Lulu. What if Wakka was just afraid to say something to her? What if he did like her more than just as a friend? Should she really say something to him? No. I can't. I won't disrespect Chappu. I still miss him. I can't go through the heartache again. At this she sighed. She was tired of protecting people. Especially herself. Ever since Chappu died, she closed off her feelings. She would hardly ever let any one see her emotion, and if they did, it wasn't all that strong. She didn't want to get hurt. Both of her parents and Chappu had died. She would not let herself get hurt like that again. She needed more answers. What she really needed to do was to talk to Chappu. She decided that she at least needed to see him again. That was the only way she would figure things out. She walked up to Yuna.

"Yuna, before I return to Besaid I need to go to the Farplanes."

Yuna understood what she meant without her actually saying it. She wanted to see Chappu .

"I understand Lulu. Would you like it if we came with you?"

"I would like that."

"Well, Okay, lets go tell the others."

No one had a problem with going to the farplane. Everyone had someone that they wanted to see. Lulu was glad that she would figure out what to do about her feelings for Wakka. She hoped that seeing Chappu would help her do that.

Yes, its short, I KNOW! But hey, that's okay. Quality over quantity right? Right? With that said I would like to thank my TWO reviewers, Xmaster, as far as the age thing goes, that was what I had originally put but my friend said that I was wrong but in fact SHE is wrong and thank you for pointing that out and to the other reviewer, thank you very much!

. meow


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer:: No no no no no no no no no no no!!!!! I do not own FFX! Do you think that I would be sitting here writing a fanfic if I owned the best video game in the world? I think not.

LONGING

CHAPTER FIVE

Wakka knew why Lulu wanted to go to the Farplane. He didn't blame her. He wanted to see him too. He wanted to tell Lulu how he felt, but he more or less wanted his brother's approval. He wasn't sure how he was going to get it, or even if he would, but he knew he had to try. He loved her to much not to tell her.

"I owe it to myself," he said quietly to himself as he walked.

Tidus over heard his friend talking to himself.

"What was that?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, nothing brudda, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Uhhh..." Wakka wasn't about to tell Tidus the truth. He really didn't want to get into the conversation that would follow.

"I was just thinking about how different things are, especially since Kimhari is gone ya?"

Tidus could see right through his orange-haired best friend's lie. He knew what he was really thinking.

"Waaaaaaaakka..."

"Can't fool you brudda. I want to tell her."

Tidus smiled. He was glad his friend was finally going to confess his love.

"I am so glad. Now you can stop running into things as you walk. Wait a minute, I thought you didn't want to offend Chappu."

"That's why I was glad that we were going to the Farplane, I want Chappu's approval."

"How will you know weather or not he gives it?"

"I'll just know ya?"

He still wasn't sure how he would know. But he still had to try. Unfortunately, Wakka was walking directly behind Lulu, and as he normally does he was thinking about her.

"Why do I need his permission? What would he do to me? You stupid fool. You know that they were in love. But I love her too..." As he thought this, his pace quickened, making him walk right into Lulu. As soon as he did this he jumped back. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry Lu."

"All is forgiven Wakka."

"So, Lu, why did you want to go to the Farplane? It's not exactly the happiest place in the world ya?"

"I just need to clear some things up. Why did you want to go Wakka?"

"I didn't say I wanted to go."

"You seemed happy when Yuna said we were going."

"I haven't been there in a while and I kind of wanted to see Chappu."

"Wakka, don't lie to me. I know that's not all."

His long time friend could see right through his lie.

"Lets just say that I need to talk to someone about something."

"Fine Wakka, keep your secrets."

"Don't be like that Lu."

"Be like what?"

"You're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I don't get mad."

"You always seem mad."

"I don't get mad."

"Then why do you always seem mad?"

"I don't know."

"But you have to kn..." At this, she cut him off,

"Wakka, I always have a lot on my mind, I'm sorry if that annoys you, but that's just how it is. Please, just leave it at that."

Wakka could tell that he had gotten on a bad topic, so he decided to stop talking. They walked in silence for about five minutes. Wakka couldn't stand the silence. He had to say something.

"I'm sorry Lu."

"It's alright Wakka."

He was glad that he hadn't made her mad. He still wanted to start up a conversation but wasn't sure what to say. Yuna and Tidus were walking ahead of them, holding hands. Wakka had noticed them, and had to comment.

"They make a good couple ya?"

"Yes, they both make each other very happy." Wakka sighed.

"I wish I had someone like that. You know, to make me that happy." Lulu looked at Wakka out of the corner of her eye.

"You'll find someone someday." Right then Wakka wanted to tell Lulu.

Cliffhanger! Yes! Gotta love 'em! I'm getting a little more confident in my writing by now, so I might be putting more up. I have a lot of the story already written but I have to type it all up, and I'm sorry if my characters seem a little out of character but ITS HARD TO KEEP LULU IN CHARACTER! and trust me, it gets worse later on ( the character, not the story!) please people bare with me!

meow


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Disclaimer:: Do I really have to do this? sighs okay, if I must, I do not own any of the FFX characters. Now go away, wait, go away after you read the story and review!

LONGING

CHAPTER SIX

Even though Wakka wanted to tell Lulu, he knew he still had to see Chappu first. He thought this was weird. Even after Chappu died, he still wanted to protect his older brother. He had never really minded playing the "Little Brother" role, until now. He still knew he couldn't just tell her. So he decided to change the subject yet again, picking a topic he knew very well.

"I saw you watching up playing Blitz Ball the other day."

"Yes."

"Have you ever played before?" He asked this, already knowing the answer. Of course not. Lulu was to dignified to ever be caught playing Blitz Ball. Plus, just look at her body structure! Now that was something that Wakka wanted to see. Only for a moment, he let the image of Lulu playing Blitz Ball enter his mind. He had to keep himself distracted so he wouldn't be caught staring ahem down.

Lulu looked at Wakka. Was he serious? Did she even look the type to play Blitz Ball?

"No I haven't."

"Do you know how to play?"

"No."

"Maybe sometime I could teach you." Wakka said this to be polite, while hoping she would take him up on his offer. He wanted to see his slightly strange fantasy become reality.

Lulu liked this idea. Not so much the learning how to play Blitz Ball part, (although it had always fascinated her) but the spending time with Wakka part. She knew she could never really be able to play.

"We'll see."

That's all for now! I know the whole thing about Wakka's fantasy was odd, but I had to put it in there! I couldn't help myself! Anyway, I hope you liked this one and if you didn't then please keep reading the other stories. meow


	7. I AM RETURNING!

**I WILL BE RETURNING SHORTLY!!! I WILL FINISH TO TYPE UP LONGING AND I MIGHT DO A NEW ONE!!!!!! BEAR WITH ME!!!**


	8. CHAPTER 7!

Disclaimer: If I'm doing a disclaimer, do you think that I own FFX? I honestly hope not.

CHAPTER 7

By this time they had reached the farplane. Wakka hesitated at the entrance.

"I'm really going to do this," he thought.

"If Chappu gives his approval, then I'm going to tell her. No questions asked." He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. So many years of not being able to say anything to Lulu about his feelings, and he was finally going to be able to tell her, maybe. For some reason he knew that Chappu would approve. The thing he was afraid of was Lulu's reaction. He was afraid she would give him a negative response. He knew that she wouldn't be mean, but even her most gentle words would kill his heart if they weren't what he wanted to hear. It would still be worth it just to tell her. After so many years of keeping to himself, he would finally be able to tell her. What he wanted to happens was for him to tell her that he loved her, for her to say it back, then they would get together, and maybe one day have a kid. He knew that would never happen, so he added that to his list of fantasies.

When they entered the farplane, they all went in separate directions.

Lulu found the edge of a cliff. At first she just stood there, waiting. She didn't know why she was waiting. She didn't care, either. She just waited.

"Chappu," Lulu whispered into the air, not expecting a response, just wanting him to know that she was there. Moments later, she saw his image, just as she remembered him.

"Chappu," She didn't know what to say. The whole way there, she had just planned on telling him the truth, but now that she was here, she didn't know what to say. She had to tell him, she had to.

"Chappu, I love you. But I love Wakka as well. I don't wanto you to have any hatred for either of us, so I never said anything. But I have to tell him. I will always love you, never forgive that.

Lulu wasn't sure what his response was. She had a hard time reading his face. She looked down, with shame in her eyes. How could she have done that? How could she upset Chappu? She lifted her head to apologize, and saw Chappu smiling. Lulu's face brightened. She could now tell Wakka.

Yes I know, its been a while! But better late then never, right? Anyways, I just wanted to say something before I got jumped on . . . I know that the images in the farplane are just pireflies. ( I really don't know how to spell that.) I realize my mistake now, but I don't want to change the story just yet. I will finish it all, and then I will go back and revise everything. And also, if you want to get a hold of me, go to my other fanfic account. Lolitag3 that name has my email on it. my old email is down and i have to rely on my one at school!!!


	9. CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer: Oh come on now! Honestly, would I be writing a fanfic about my own story? NO!

CHAPTER 8

Wakka didn't hesitate to see Chappu. He wanted to get this over with.

"Chappu, brudda, we need to talk," He wasn't going to waste any time.

"Listen, I know Lu was your love, but I love her too. I always have, and I want to tell her. But I need your approval first. I didn't want you to come after me for telling her." Wakka was nervous, so he prepared himself for the worst. He stared straight at Chappu. Chappu smiled. Wakka sighed with relief. So many years, all the things he had kept to himself, he was now going to be able to let it all out.

"Thanks, brudda.'

He ran off to tell his one true love that she was, in fact, his one true love.

Everyone was already gathered by the entrance when Wakka came running up.

"Ready to go?!" Auron yelled.

"Ya man! Just took longer than I thought."

They started to walk back. Cid had said that he and Brother would meet them in the calm lands. Wakka trailed behind so he would be able to talk to Lulu. This was his chance. He was going to tell her.

"Hey, Lu?"

"Yes, Wakka?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

Wakka took a deep breath. "Okay, I've been in love with you since we met. I never wanted to say anything because of Chappu. That's why I had to talk to him today."

Lulu stood still. Those were the very words she had always wanted to hear.

"I love you too Wakka."

"What? Seriously?" Wakka was ecstatic.

They stayed silent for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. Wakka finally broke the silence.

"So, what happens now?"

"We just see where it goes from here."

Grrrrr. . . . I hate me. Or rather, I hate my writing. I sucked when I was fourteen. (im sixteen now.) I'm very tempted to change it now, but I want to get the original out there before I make any changes. Please forgive the horrendousness of the story? Do not judge me by this. I will fix it after I get the original out there, I promise!


	10. CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer: if you think I own anything related to anything in the FF series, you are not allowed to read this. End of story. Go away. Right now. Bye bye.

CHAPTER 9

We are going to take a trip 6 months into the future!

"Wakka! Wait up!" Toki yelled when she saw Wakka leave his hut. When she finally caught up with him she asked, "What are you going to do tonight?" Wakka and Toki had known each other for seven years. They were on the same Bllitzball team, and Toki had liked Wakka since they had first met. She hated Lulu for taking Wakka away from her.

"Well, I was planning on taking Lulu to the beach tonight."

"Awww! You can take Lulu to the beach any time! Why don't you and me go to a hot party tonight?" Wakka had never really liked Toki. (Imagine her as a red headed Rikku. A little smarter, though. hehe I'm evil) He knew she liked him, but he didn't like her in the same way, in fact, he didn't like her at all.

"I would, but I already told Lu that I wanted to take her. Maybe next time, ya?" Toki felt a deep hatred rise in her heart.

"Okay Wakka, next time." She couldn't ignore it. 'What's so special about Lulu any ways? I love Wakka more than she ever could. He will be mine! I will find a way!" Auron walked up behind Toki as she was plotting against Lulu, silently.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"You like Wakka, don't you?"

"What? How the hell did you know that?"

"The way you look at him. I recognized it."

"Oh yea? From where?" Auron sighed and looked Toki in the eyes.

"That's the way I look at Lulu." Toki let out something that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a shreak.

"You like Lulu?!"

"Yes. Now shut up."

"How long? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell her? Why did you let her and Wakka get together?" Toki was apparently excited about this new information. She knew she could use it to her advantage.

"I don't really think any of that is your information, and I never told you because I don't like you. I will say this. I never said anything to her because I never thought she might even feel the same about me. I will never find out. And don't think anything, because this is just how it is supposed to be." Despite Auron's warning, the wheels in Toki's head began to turn.


End file.
